Strange Binoculars
by Bella Swift
Summary: SUMMERY: This is a fiction about a young blonde teenage girl Lucy Heartfilia to whom a shopkeeper gifts a "Binocular" when she goes to a shop in search of one"Best of Best one"...the binocular is not an ordinary one...something is really strange about it...get along this story for any further information...what are you waiting for...just "CLICK" on the story.


**Pairings:** Lucy X Unknown (Will soon be revealed)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or neither of its characters. (Join your hands close your eyes and repeat after me "I wish I owned any of its characters, even the villains will work for me")

* * *

**SUMMERY:** This is a fiction about a young blonde teenage girl Lucy Heartfilia to whom a shopkeeper gifts a "Binocular" when she goes to a shop in search of one...the binocular is not an ordinary one...something is really strange about it...sorry for making you wait for too long reading my rotten summery...I won't make you wait any longer... READY!... STEADY!... GO!

* * *

**STRANGE**

* * *

"Squish me sir!...do you sell binoculars?" asked a blonde teenage girl.

"Yes we do!" replied the shopkeeper.

"Then show me the best binocular in this world" said the blonde girl.

"Best?" asked the shopkeeper raising an eyebrow.

"Not best...The best of Best" replied the Blonde girl.

"But the price..." The shopkeepers sentence was cut by the blonde girl "Don't worry about the price, I am the daughter of...sorry!...I can manage that, Just show me the binocular".

"Ok! ...Wait for a minute...bringing" said the shopkeeper and went inside the storeroom.

"Fast...Fast...Fast..." The blonde girl said repeatedly tapping her foot.

After five or six minutes the shopkeeper arrived with a beautifully curved wooden box in his hand. He then came near the blonde girl and sat it in front of her and said "Miss...This is the best of best you are searching for".

A smile crept on Lucy's face and said anxiously "Open the box!"

"No" was the reply of the shopkeeper.

"Why?" asked the Blonde girl.

"You will know" said the shopkeeper with a serious face.

"I can't just buy a costly thing without examining it properly" said the blond girl strictly.

"I wish I could!" said the shopkeeper lowering his head.

"Why can't you?" asked the blonde girl curiously.

He reached for the blonde girls ears and whispered "Because... it... is... Special..."

The way the man said those words made the blonde girl think that they are really special.

The shopkeepers face became serious and said "Believe me...!"

"Cost?" asked the blonde girl.

The shopkeeper's expression grew more serious and said in a deep voice" Free!"

Lucy's eyes widened and said "F...Free...but W...why...you business will go down".

"I was been searching for the best of best throughout my life" said the shopkeeper.

"W...What best of best?" asked the blonde girl curiously.

"A person like you" said the shopkeeper.

"Me?" questioned the blonde girl.

"Yes you...one who is really in need of this (Pointing towards the binocular)...special thing" said the shopkeeper with a sinister smile which went unnoticed by the blonde girl.

"_Free...hmm...I can feel that something is really special about this binocular...a special thing for a special person..."_ The blonde girl's sea of thoughts was cut by the shopkeeper

"Sorry to waste your time..."The blonde girl cut the shopkeepers sentence and said.

"No...NO...it's not a waste of time...I will accept your offer" said the blonde girl blushing madly.

"So, you will..." said the shopkeeper.

"I will!" replied the blonde girl.

The shopkeeper turned his back to the blonde girl and said with a smirk _"I knew it"_.

"You said something?" asked the blonde girl.

"No...No...No...nothing...it's my habit to keep murmuring meaningless words" said the shopkeeper sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Oh I see" was Lucy's reply.

After a minute or two the shopkeeper handed her a paper bag and said "Here take it!..."

The blonde girl gave the shopkeeper a smile and took the paper bag from him and said "Thank you very much kind sir"

"No need to thank me...I am happy to see you happy..." said the shopkeeper.

The blonde girl nodded and was about to leave then suddenly a hand stopped her. She turned her head to see the shopkeeper holding her hand tightly. She got puzzled and asked "Something wrong?"

The shopkeeper stared in the blonde girl's chocolate brown eyes.

"Want something?" asked the blonde girl again.

The shopkeeper still kept staring in her eyes.

The blond girl got nervous, her heart started pounding irregularly due to nervousness. She thought inwardly _"Did he catch interest on me...is he going to propose me...is he going to kiss me...is he going to ask me for marrying him...and be forever with him..." _the blonde girls thought was cut by the shopkeeper again.

"Please come to our shop again...THANK YOU"

After saying this, the shopkeeper went away. The blond girl stood on her previous position like an ice sculpture and all colour drained away from her body.

"What a fool I am "said the blonde girl inwardly.

Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh SHIT!...my mission...how can I forget my so very precious mission" said the blonde girl to herself.

Then she hurried back to her apartment.

* * *

She took a quick bath after returning from the shop and sat down on her apartment floor with the beautifully curved box.

She sucked in some air, rubbed her hands together and said "Let's see".

She slowly and steadily opened the box which revealed an ordinary antique looking binocular.  
"Eh... An antique binocular...what's so special about it" she said to herself.

Suddenly there came a snoring sound from the kitchen. The blonde girl got very scared to approach the kitchen. There were many thoughts running through her mind "Rapier!...burglar!...thief!..."

A bit of light was passing through the ventilators in the kitchen which formed a Tyndale effect as the room was dark for the windows are closed.

She took the binocular in one of her hand and slowly moved closer to the kitchen without making a sound. As she reached the kitchen she saw a man with a knife in his hand. He was munching on her food in the refrigerator.

"Hey!...you..." the blonde girl said angrily.

The busy man turned towards the blonde girl and said "On't ditub ne"

"What" asked the blonde girl for not able to getting his words.

'Dnt tub or a vil stub tis knf n or omac "said the man showing his knife to the blonde girl. (Don't disturb or I will stab this knife in your stomach)

The blonde girl got a bit scared by the men's reply but she didn't step back.

"Out..." the blonde girl was about to say but was cut by the man who was coming towards her with his knife ready to stab in her stomach.

The blonde girl got very scared. She got so scared that her mind stopped working. She without knowing brought the binocular near her eyes and looked at the men through it. She was looking at the man through the side which magnifies the things and makes them look closer, but she couldn't make out that as she was too scared.

She closed her eyes tight and said "N...atsu..."

"Luce!"

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice of her very close friend, Natsu. Hearing his voice she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Natsu in front of her with a knife in his hand. She scanned the whole kitchen but couldn't find the man with a knife.

"W...Where is the m...man?" asked the blonde girl puzzled.

"Luce!...which man are you talking about?" asked Natsu with his signature goofy grin plastered on his face.

"The man with a knife!" replied the blonde girl.

"Oh so you are talking about me..." Natsu's sentence was cut by the blonde girl "Not you there was a man...eating my food...he threatened me..."

"Lucy, Lucy...calm down...I was the one having food from my refrigerator" Natsu paused in between his words and then continued "Hey Luce!...when did you came here...how do you know my destination?"

The blonde girl named Lucy raised an eyebrow and said "I am not in your house...you are inside mine!"

"Huh" was Natsu's reply.

"What huh?" asked Lucy.

"I remember clearly that I was slicing some capsicums for preparing my favorite dish...FIRE CHICKEN...but inside my own kitchen..." said Natsu.

"So you wanna say that you are brought here magically?" said Lucy.

Natsu ignored Lucy's question and instead looked around the kitchen and then said "This isn't my kitchen!"

"Tube light!" said Lucy rolling her eyes.

"What Tube Light?" asked Natsu.

"As your brain functions super duper slowly I would like to call you Tube Light" reasoned Lucy.

"You can!" said Natsu with his goofy grin still plastered on his face. But after a minute or two realization hit him and then he said "No No you can't call me Tube Light...you are very mean!"

"But what can I do you already agreed to this before" replied Lucy with a grin.

"Hey what's that in your hand" suddenly asked Natsu.

"An antique binocular!" replied Lucy calmly.

"For what?" asked Natsu curiously eyeing the binocular.

"My secret mission "replied Lucy.

"Will you tell me?!" asked Natsu.

"What?...oh the secret mission...No never will I tell you about that" said Lucy folding her hands and facing her back to Natsu.

"Please" Said Natsu showing his puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" said Lucy firmly.

"Please!" pleaded Natsu again.

"Ok ... Ok...this is for searching MOSQUITOES... in my house ..." said Lucy crossing her fingers.

Natsu made is mouth in "O" shape and raised both of his eyebrows.

"What?" asked looking at his facial expression.

"I will try that out toooooooooo..." said Natsu in reply.

"What will you try?" asked Lucy.

"Searching mosquitoes with the help of a binocular" replied Natsu.

"Ohhhhhh..." said Lucy somehow managing herself not to laugh.

"Binoculars will be of more help then mosquito repellent coils" said Natsu determinedly.

"Why do you think so?" asked Lucy.

"Because... because... Because ...we will be able to ...mmmm ...able to...see the mosquitoes more clearly ...no ,no ...yes ,yes ,yes!" said Natsu not sure about his answer.

Lucy chuckled and said "Good answer..." after saying those two words she broke out into huge laughter.

Natsu eyed the girl a bit scared.

"L...Lucy did a g...ghost took over your body? ...or are you... D...dead!" asked Natsu.

"...HAHAHAHA..." no reply from Lucy except for huge laughter.

"L...Lucy?" said Natsu.

"HAHAHA"

"Luce d...don't scare m...me l...like that" said Natsu with shaky legs.

"HAHA"

"LUCE?" said Natsu again, a bit louder.

"HA"

"Luce...your laughter is a bit too creepy.

"Huhuhu..." now she started laughing inside her mouth.

"What is happening with you?" asked Natsu.

"Huhuhu"

"You are not Luce!" said Natsu.

"Huhu...w...what huhu ...am I ...Huhuhu ...t...then?" asked Lucy somehow managing to speak.

"You are..." Natsu stopped and examined the laughing Lucy more clearly; then again he continued "You are an L...Laughing ghost inside Lucy's body"

"HUHUHAHAHA...I am...HUHUHAHAHAhahahuhu..." said Lucy.

"I...I ...K...Knew... I... It..." said Natsu with a shaking voice due to fear.

The laughing Lucy and Natsu stared in each other's eyes for a second then suddenly Lucy said "Boooo..."

Natsu on hearing this ran from the kitchen and jumped out of the nearby window of the apartment to save his precious life from the haunted Lucy.

After Natsu Left Lucy sat on her bed, her crazy laughter somehow leaving her and said to herself "Idiot Natsu...he is such an idiot that...wait a sec...I remember that I saw a man in my kitchen before Natsu appeared in front of my eyes...and even he did said that he was busy preparing his meal at his home...if he truly was at home then wheredid that man went"

* * *

"MY MOUTH IS BURNING!...WATER ...WATER...WATER..." said the man from before who intruded Lucy's house.

"Hey man who you are?" asked a cute voice.

"Hey you weird blue flying cat give me water... WATER!" said the man.

"My name is not weird blue flying cat...it is HAPPY!" said the cute voice who introduced himself as Happy.

"I don't care ... the only thing I care about now is WATER... GIVE ME WATER" said the man.

The man searched every nook and corner of the house in search of water but to his horror he found numerous bottles of Tabasco sauce.

"Let me tell you that you won't find even a single drop of water in this house" said Happy with a smirk.

"Who lives in here?" asked the man still not giving up his search.

"Natsu ..." said happy now with a sinister smile.

"Natsu the weirdo?" said the man.

"Hey don't call him weirdo... he is my best friend!" said happy.

The man ignored his reply and just murmured to himself in between sucking air _"How come I got teleported over here in this weird place... I remember filling up my stomach with those edible things in that blonds house ..." _

"HEY!" said Happy loudly to gain his attention.

"What?" asked the man.

"You should be happy!" said Happy.

"Why should I be happy?" asked the man still continuing his search.

"Because you had my best friend's most favorite dish... FIRE CHICKEN!" replied Happy proudly.

"This is the horrible dish I have ever had in my life" said the man still going on his search.

"Natsu wasn't ready with the dish... wait a second..." said Happy and flew away towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmmmmm...Natsu says adding Tabasco sauce makes food yummier, so I guess I should add some Tabasco on this Fire Chicken" said Happy and flew towards the shelf full of Tabasco sauces.

"Which one to choose... Tabasco special... Tabasco your choice... Tasty Tabasco... Hot Tabasco...Tabasco Rocket blast... Tabasco Super Duper Hot..." Happy stopped for a while and then grabbed the bottle "Tabasco Super Duper Hot".

"Perfect!" said happy and happily added it on the Fire Chicken. (He emptied the whole bottle)

After his cooking he went towards the man and handed then Fire Chicken towards him and said "A better version"

The man gladly took the Fire Chicken from happy and said "Thank you!"

"You are welcome!" said Happy.

The man took a leg piece and stuffed it in his mouth. In a mere second the man's face got tomato red, steam started exiting through his ears and fire from his mouth.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTEEE EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed the man.

Happy blocked his ears with the help of his paws and said "You are toooooo...loud for my tender ears to withstand"

"WATER... WATER ...WATER" the man was said this word and running inside the house.

"Why is Natsu taking this long and where did he go without even informing me...he always takes me with him wherever he wants" said Happy getting a bit upset.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Thank you for reading my so called chapter... I know it's not that good as you all have expected... SORRY FOR THAT!**_

_**Sorry for the wrong English and Grammar. English is not my mother language. **_

_**Did I cover everything? ... .fill free to tell me, by reviewing or PM (The only way to communicate with me)**_

_**I hope you liked my First Chapter... If yes then please reviews.**_

_**Please PM me.**_

_**Please drop a review... It will take only one second of yours, which will make my day!... **_

_**Thanks for tolerating my nonsense Chappy. (Trash is what you can call it...am I correct?)**_

_**Reminding you once again: -**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Please do REVIEW.**_

_**A review will take only a second of yours which will make my day.**_

_**Hope all the readers or viewers drops a review good or bad...(One each)... **_

_**LOVE YOU ALL FROM MY HEART ... 3**_

_**~~~~ THANK YOU ~~~~**_


End file.
